Daughter of chaos
by Moonstone1799
Summary: Nebulous is the daughter of chaos. Having had enough with her father treating her like a baby, she runs away. Using an alias, Nebulous becomes Kendra Sorenson. Trouble lurks around every corner. Now the question of the hour is how long will it take for people to realize that Kendra doesn't exist and that she actually is the lost princess of the universe?
1. Twisted Plan

**Arthur's note: Hi, This is my first fanfic story, so no flame please. I suck at grammar and spelling, but with my friends Audrey and Giselle help, I'm sure this story will be free of pesky mistake . Also please review this story, I want to make sure that my story is online for people to see it. Thank you!**

**Editor's note: Hi everyone! *waving excitedly* I'm Fuzz Ball! Please tell me if I missed anything. I kind of rushed through this because of homework...  
*nervous laugh***

**~S-KITTels~ Nari is such a great writer! She's so creative and I hope you enjoyed this chapter C: If you liked it, follow the story!**

**Summary: Nebulous is the daughter of chaos. Having enough with her father treating her like a baby she ran away. Using an alias, Nebulous became Kendra Sorenson. Trouble is at every corner. The problem is how long will it took for people to realize that Kendra doesn't exist and she is actually the lost princess of the universe?**

Chapter one: Twisted Plan

Nebulous POV

I run, not caring about the consequences of what would happen if I get caught. It was worth the risk. I am surprised that I made it this far. Maybe I became more powerful? No, that was not possible. I would have destroyed the universe with that much power. Or maybe I was underestimating myself. Yeah, that must have been it. Even a person with low self esteem like me would know if they were getting more powerful every single day. Exploding Pluto, the once-largest planet in the universe, was enough proof of that.

A smirk grows on my face as I remember Ethan's furious face. He was so angry when he got back, and found his home gone. After finding out that I was the cause of the damage, he forced me to rebuild his home. I don't know why he was so angry. Okay, I suppose I would be mad too if someone did that to my home.

I skid to a stop as I reach my destination, the planet Earth. It looks way prettier up close. I had always dreamed of visiting Earth someday, but now I guess I'll be staying here for a while until they catch me. Reaching into the front pocket of my jeans, I draw out a magazine. One of the items I forced Diana to buy for me on Earth. She kind of went overboard and bought dozens of things for me though. Most of them consisted of clothes, make-up, and jewelry. I swear, that girl is way too fashion forward to be Mother Earth. Why mortals mistook her for Mother Earth is way beyond me.

Mortals are weird. They somehow think that the domain we control is associated with our personality. I am an exception. Being a daughter of the God of the Universe, you can imagine how I act: smart, nice, patient, bossy, and unpredictable, just how you would imagine me, Nebulous, the daughter  
of Chaos.

Smiling, I flip through the magazine in my hand. I quickly find an outfit that will help me blend in with the mortal world. A pair of black jeans, an off shoulder white shirt and a indigo hoodie. Snapping my fingers, I transfer the outfit onto me. I look like a normal, albeit very pretty, mortal now.

"Holy Chaos," I mutter as a burst of meteors shoots out in all directions. My father must have found out that I was gone again. Launching my body downwards, I hurl down towards Earth. I pray that I will be all right and not end up breaking my leg or something for rushing through my plan. No such luck. I land in front of a car, and it nearly runs me over.  
Why am I not surprised?

12345/LINE BREAK\54321

I should have paid much more attention in Ethan's tutoring class, and perfected the wing spell. Then, I wouldn't have ended up injuring myself. How long can I survive without Ethan's help? The chances of me surviving for long are slim. I guess it comes with depending on him too often. He was always there for me, and I suppose I took it for granted. Now I'm limping on a broken leg. I should have included Ethan in my escape plan. He's the only one who would understand my intentions and join me.

LINE-BREAK-COMING-THROUGH

"Where did you come from? Are you an alien?" a boy yells at me from the car, breaking my train of thought about Ethan. I glare at the speaker, fuming. Dusting myself, I wonder what I have gotten myself into.

"I'm not an alien, you virulent mortal." I hiss as my hair ignites by itself. How could he mistake me for a monstrous beast? I look, think and act nothing like those deformed creatures. Even zombies and goblins are better looking than them! That's saying a lot.

"I'm sorry, my son didn't mean to cause you trouble," a motherly voice calls out warily. Do I look that scary? Oh wait, didn't Diana tell me that mortals don't believe we exist anymore? Yeah, she did. It was something that has to do with science. I really have to stop relying on others for information. I should read more mortal's books.

"It's okay, I guess. It must be a great shock to see someone suddenly fall from the sky." I smile sweetly. I pause to read her mind. "Marla Sorenson."

She blinked. "That's my name! How did you...oh."

Oh? She can't possibly know who I am, can she? Maybe Diana was lying about mortals not believing in gods. I panic. They could tell my dad where I was! I stood up.

"Ow!" I cry out in pain as I stagger to my feet, swaying a little, before I see a flash of white and tumble down onto my butt. I wince as another stab of pain goes through me. Sighing, I ask Marla politely if she could retrieve my bag from across the street where I dropped it when I almost got hit by her car.

"Um...Ok." The blonde woman replies hesitantly, before jogging slowly towards my indigo bag.

"Here," She shakily hands me my bag back, before raising her hand timidly and plucking a feather from behind me. Wait, a feather?

I turn my head to look behind me, and see my wings. Great! Just great! Where were you when I needed you? I scolded the wings mentally. You could have saved me a whole world of pain! If you weren't a part of me, I would have killed you already.

I stop my internal ranting when I realize that Marla Sorenson must have mistaken me for a fallen angel when she saw my soft feathery wings. Do angels even exist? Eh, probably not. In the mortal book given to me by Diana, I could always create an angel, but I doubt that I am allowed do that.

I must look like an angel in this form for her to mistook me for one. I know I'm naturally hot, even in this human form. I have glossy golden blonde hair that fell gently to my back. Bright sky blue eye which was framed by long luxurious eyelashes, and milky white skin. The perks of being a goddess. Or should I say the downside?

" You can pat or stroke them, just don't pluck the feathers out."I said to the woman whose eyes seem to shone with eagerness to examined an " angel " wings. I speard out the whole 12 feet wings as an demonstration. Beaming, Marla started to pet and fawning over my wings . Ohh and Ahh at the beautiful pattern of the wings like a 2 year old mortal.

" You too Seth , and Scott " I added, seeing the father and son pouting at the unfairness of how I allowed Marla to touch my wings. Grinding from ear to ear, they rush foward almost yanking at my wings at that message.

" Remember, you CAN'T pluck my feather out." I said in a warning tone when Seth had his hand in a plucking motion. What part of the no plucking my feather rule, does this kid doesn't get?

" Then what else are you suppose to do with this frilly thing?" The boy whine. Clearly this obnoxious doesn't know who I am. Most immortals and mortals that knows me feared me, making it hard for me to have any friends.

" What do with your when your not grooming your hair, pull them out?" I counteracted annoyed at the mortal boy behavior. Who does he think he is, a god?

I sigh " look mortal, I had a bad day and I would really appreciate if you keep your mouth shut. I have been on this planet in less that a hour and I don't want to blow it up like I did with Pluto ." I stared at the boy, daring him to challenge this statement. He did not. Good.

"So does any you mortals know what part of Earth I am on?"I inquired. If I was going to stay on Earth I ought to know where I am .

" India, I'm going to India to stay with my grandparent because mom's parents pass away so they are going on a cruise. " Seth answered, seeminly shocked at my outburst.

" India? Can I joined you?" I exclaimed faking excitement.

Taking advantage at their stunned face , I bend the mist onto them. (The mist is a magic veil that is used to confuse or manuplinate minds. It was created by my over protective dad.) Concentrating on the small family, I said to them" My name is Kendra Sorenson, and I am," I paused to think" Seth older sister. And I will be joining him to visit his grandparents when you go to the cruise"

**I am a slow updater. It took me about 6 month to make it, so don't expect me to update quickly.**


	2. Something Magical

**Hey guys! Just to let you know, my writing reflects on my mood. Anyway, I also want to introduce you to my friend Elsie. She is another new editor! Despite being a sixth grader and all I think she's the best editor and writer in my class.**

Editor's note: Hi again! Um… Yeah, we got another editor… Just for fun.

(S-KITTels)Editor2's note: Yup, Elsie's just about the best writor in our class! Psst.. btw her account is Avalon0823. Go check out her poems and stories! ;D

BIG HUGS to: IwasbornAWESOME (Guest), Fairy Warrior, micky (Guest), and Kayla (Guest) for reviewing! This Chapter is dedicated to you guys!

WARNING: Contains mentions of sleeping pills, cutting, leg breaking, and boys dressed as fairies dancing with fairies.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fablehaven. Nor do us editors.  
  
Nebulous Ch.2

I can't believe I actually did that. That was not part of my plan at all! Actually, I shouldn't be surprised, since almost zero percent of my escape plan went the way I planned it to. I nearly got caught by Dad's guardians, and I almost got run over by a mortal car, the riders of which I had to use the Mist on because I couldn't risk the mortals working for Dad. Can this day get any worse? Now that I think about it, I don't think it can. Seriously, sometimes I feel like I have the worst luck in the universe. Sometimes I feel like I was born with a lifetime supply of bad luck. How could I not? After all, I have Chaos as my Dad.

"Hey Kendra, do you want any chocolate?" Seth calls out. Who's Kendra? Oh right, apparently that's me. Although it really isn't. Reaching for a potato chip from the bag beside me, I mutter a small no thank you, not wanting to eat from the same packet as the mortal.

How long is this trip going to take?! I'm already in India; it won't take that long for me to get to "our" grandparents' house, right? Probably an hour, two at the most.

"I bet this road trip will take 17 days!" Seth proclaims loudly. Egads! This mortal is more of an imbecile than I thought. There is no way in Chaos that it will take that long. Right?

"We'll be there in an hour and a half." Scott estimates. See, I was right! Well almost. An hour and a half is between an hour and two hours.

"Well, I'll be sleeping. Wake me up when we get there." I command before secretly creating a packet of sleeping pills in my palm. Since goddesses don't need to sleep, I often find it hard to focus on getting to sleep. Swallowing a large portion of sleeping pills, I lie down. I suddenly feel drowsy. Is the world supposed to be spinning?

12345/LINE BREAK\54321

I'm running. Running from what? That is a very good question. All I know is that I have to run, for the universe depends on it. Every time I take a step, I feel my energy draining. Weak and helpless, I collapse on the white floor. Where am I?

BEEPBEEPBEEEEEEEEEEP

"Wake up! We're almost at Grandpa's house!" an annoyingly familiar voice bellows. Seth! I open my eyes. Flashes of memories fly past me as I remember the events of the past hour. Did that really happen?

"Wow! Look at this place! It looks fit for a king!" Seth exclaims, breaking me out of my thoughts again. Stardust! This is getting really annoying.

"Come on, you should see this!" Seth yells, (Does he have a volume control?) before banging my head on the car window. Ouch! Has this mortal heard of self control? If I was a mortal, I could have gotten a serious injury and died! I shudder at the mental image of me locked up in a coffin, all wound up in cold, wet, toilet paper.

"Wow! Did you see that butterfly? It's so huge!" Seth says, using an indoor voice for the very first time. I follow his gaze and see a fairy. Seriously, a fairy? I snicker as I suddenly find myself imagining Seth in a frilly pink tutu and ribbons in his hair with sparkly hot pink wings sprouting out of his back. A few giggles escape me.

"What?" Seth demands, his brow arched in confusion. He tilts his head from side to side.

"Nothing," I smile shaking my head, trying to get rid of the offending image from my mind and prevent scenes of Seth dancing with fairies from entering my mind. Oops! Too late.

"Are you done yet?" Seth asks in an annoyed tone, pulling me back to my seat before claiming his own.

"Yes," I reply once I get myself under control. Pushing Seth away, I steal his seat and stare at a nearby fairy in confusion. How can he mistake a fairy for a butterfly? Well, says a voice in my head, If Seth can mistake you for an alien, then he can probably mistake a fairy for a butterfly.

"Well good! Now get out of my seat!" Seth shoos me away. I stare blankly at him.

"Fine!" I huff. I rise from his seat and go back to my own. An awkward silence follows.

"So Sc- Dad, how long am I staying at Grandpa's house?" I ask in an attempt to break the silence.

Scott turns to face me. A surprised look comes across his face. He looks uncertain at the question, before finally answering," Two weeks and a half. I thought you knew, since you're always the prepared one compared to Seth." He gazes questioningly into my eyes.

I gulp. Did something go wrong with the memory spell? "Of course, you must have been so nervous about staying at Dad's place that you forgot how long you had to stay there." Scott continues. I let out a breath. So the spell I cast works. Good.

"We're here!" Seth screams, startling the nebulae out of me. Good! Scotty's stare was starting to unnerve me. What if he knows about me? It is possible, Dad has immortals and minions scattered everywhere in the universe. All I can do is hope that this family has got nothing to do with Chaos.

The black SUV comes to a stop as we reach Grandpa's house. Seth, being his usual idiotic self decides to jump out the car while it is still driving. Unfortunately, he doesn't get a broken leg. How very unfair!

That was mean! If you got hurt you could heal yourself, but if the mortal got hurt, he'd probably be doomed for life, says that voice in my head.

"So what?" I mock the voice. Wait, hold on. If the voice is a part of me, am I mocking myself? That's… not very comforting. That's probably why I have very low self-esteem. It's all your fault, stupid Voice! If you didn't try to be a little miss smarty pants all the time and pop into my head when I don't need you, I wouldn't insist on insulting you, which means I wouldn't insult myself! I sneer at Voice.

"Well, I don't need you too!" Voice hollers back. Okay, I am starting to understand why Ethan keeps on saying I'm a lunatic. The fact that I'm having a conversation with myself is evidence of a mental problem. Hey, at least I'm not suicidal. Wait, are you considered suicidal if you cut yourself occasionally? Probably not, I cut myself out of boredom, not to draw blood. There isn't much to do when you're a princess with an overprotective dad, after all.

"Yay! I survived jumping out of a running car!" Seth screams jumping up and down like a girl. A 5 year old girl. And then he strikes a pose. This is embarrassing! I hope nobody sees me with him. I look around, looking out for mortals or immortals, ready to say," I'm not related to this guy over here, I don't even know him!" "It's not funny to boast about your recklessness," A stern yet gentle voice calls out. I turn around to see a figure walking out of the mansion, followed by two other figures. Now that I'm looking at it clearly, I have to say it's a pretty impressive house for a mortal to live in, and since I'm very hard to please, that's saying a lot.

The mansion is quite a sight. Did I say that already? It may not be comparable to my own palace, since my palace changes to whatever I want it to look like. Okay, it's not exactly a palace. Dad would never let me have one. He never trusts me to be alone anywhere. I have guards of all sorts surrounding me 24/7. The palace is more like my bedroom, but in a sense it can be classified as a palace. Since I live in a magic castle, it makes sense that my bedroom looks like a palace, so basically my bedroom is a palace in a castle.

I set my eyes on one of the many white marble pillars leading to the entrance of the mansion. I frown as I see the writing on the pillars. The script is written in fairy language. Something is not normal with this place. The sparkling white pebbles on the pathway seem to glow with an unnatural pearly white hue, and the large white door seems to glow silver. A long clear pool surrounds the walkway leading to the entrance. Lots of cherry blossom trees shadow the pool. This place practically screams magic, like a place in a fairy tale. Scratch that, it pretty much has a giant unicorn tap dancing on the roof screeching "MAGIC!"

Seth stands there with his mouth wide open like a fish. "I see you like the house, the beauty of this place never ceases to astound me," a dreamy voice states. I blink. She is one of the three mortals I saw coming out the house. How have I not noticed her before? I must have been too busy trying to absorb the sight of the house. She's with 2 other mortals. It wasn't that hard to spot them, so why didn't I saw her walking up to Seth? After all, I have highly enhanced vision.

She is an elderly woman in her late seventies, but she must have been very pretty during her younger years. Her hair, although grey with a few strands of black, still seems to shine with an inner brilliance. She is slender, and seems to be in good shape, despite her age, and her pale, wrinkled, skin doesn't seem so bad on her. Her features suggest a hint of Asian. What surprises me the most is her eyes. They are a deep sea-green, like the dark, murky, surface of the sea. She is no ordinary human and definitely isn't Grandpa Sorenson. Her green eyes remind me of someone, but who could that person be? I furrow my eyebrows in deep confusion.

"There's Dad," Scott points at an old shivering man standing beside the green-eyed woman. Compared to the inhuman woman next to him, he looks very fragile. He has wrinkly skin which, again, doesn't look as bad as it probably should. A tuft of whitish grey hair assembles on his head. I note that he, like the elderly woman beside him, seems to be in good shape.

"I assume the elderly woman beside him is the housekeeper," I state flatly.

"Of course, and there's Dale," Dad answers the unasked question, completely unaware of the masked accusation in my statement. I shake my head from side to side bewildered. Are mortals really that dense?

I go back to the window to examine the final figure. He isn't handsome, but he isn't ugly either. He is so plain and average there is no need to wonder why I didn't see him until now. Like the two others he has an athletic build, and he appears younger than the others standing next to him. He has an angular face. There isn't really anything striking about his appearance.

"Kendra, are you coming?" Marla asks from outside the SUV. Whoa! How did she get here, and how did I not notice her? I'm starting to think that I'm lost in my thoughts too often. Well, I'm lost in my thoughts almost all the time.

"Sure, I just forgot to do something," I reply. I transform my mini suitcase back to its original size and drag it out of the car.

"Here, let me help." The sea-green eyed woman insists, seeing me struggle with my suitcase. I wonder how a mere mortal will be able to do this when I can't.

"Whoa! What do you have in there, a boulder?" she exclaims while trying to lift the suitcase.

"I have a few, but most of the contents of my suitcase consist of clothes, books and a bunch of stuff that may come in handy in the future," I answer. I don't tell her that the bunch of stuff that may come in handy in the future is weapons, potions, and magical items too. Most things in my suitcase are essential, including my books and clothes. I need those things if I am running from Dad and his army.

"I got it, Lena," I say after taking a quick peek at her mind to figure out her name, conveniently forgetting the fact that she never told me her name. Oops.

Despite my super strength I doubt that I can carry it all the way to the entrance of the mansion. The only solution is to use magic. However, using magic drains your energy, and I've used up almost all my energy today. If I try now to perform even a simple task such as changing the polarity of the gravity of an object, I can collapse. Weighing my choices, I decide to do it the hard way and stop relying on magic.

Lena gives me a funny look when I lift the indigo suitcase off the ground."What, do you mean that you actually have boulders in your suitcase?"

I don't see anything wrong with that. Didn't mortals carry boulders everywhere with them? I read it in the books Diana gave me. It said in the books that mortals value boulders and they carry them everywhere. That was the whole point of me stealing them from Diana. Good thing she carries a lot of boulders in her bag or else she'll have noticed that one of her precious rocks has gone missing.

"It's a habit. I love collecting rocks." I quickly come up with a lie. Truthfully I don't get why anyone would collect such a thing. Boulders are so muddy and dirty.

"I see." Lena says, sensing my lie. However, she lets it go, because honestly, who would lie about a small matter like that? Other than me, of course.

"Well, I'm glad I made it. This bag is really heavy." I comment while leaning against the door, waiting for someone to take out a key and open it. I stand on my tiptoes and my eyes widen in surprise. Is that a unicorn?

CLIFF HANGUR! HANGING ON A CLIIIIIIIIIIFF! AND THAT'S WHY HE'S CALLED CLIFF HANGU


End file.
